Pride of Victoria
by windwraith
Summary: A masked stranger arrives at Victoria Lake Military Accademy. Can something as simple as friendship unravel the mistery that is Zechs Marquese? Cadet Lucretia Noin wants to find out.
1. In the Courtyard: First Glimpse

"The Pride of Victoria"

By Vigilanti Windwraith

Lake Victoria Military Academy AC 188

Scene One: Courtyard:  
First Glimpse

The first time she set eyes on him the effect was riveting, she wasn't the only one to react this way. Students at Victoria Academy all looked pretty much the same, grey fatigues cut so severely that, even if they weren't about twelve years old, it would be difficult to tell if a cadet was male or female. Victoria did not require a military buzz-cut the way some other academies did, still most of the young people wore their hair the regulation length accepted in most military positions. Hers was darker than most and she kept it short, just brushing the nape of her neck. HE was a splendid exception.

Lucrezia Noin was lined up with the rest of her class engaged in morning calisthenics. The drill sergeant walked mercilessly up and down the ranks shouting commands as the young recruits struggled to maintain the rapid fire pace of activity. Then they caught sight of the remarkable figure crossing the courtyard and any semblance of ordered discipline fell away. He was tall, still dressed in civilian clothes, clutching a well made suitcase in each hand. His every movement screamed nobility, shoulders squared with easy graceful steps…the wind teased out his long hair, like shimmering filaments of white gold cascading easily past his shoulder blades. The most remarkable feature, of course, was the silver helmet with its hawk-like visor covering the upper portion of his face.

Some of the cadets laughed outright others snorted in disgust…everyone wondered, 'What was someone like THAT doing HERE?" the drill sergeant must have resented loosing control of the group and his shouts rose in both volume and pitch. Regardless, the crusty old soldier was not someone easily ignored and she could think of much better ways to spend the morning than being sentenced to another 200 pushups. Noin tried her best to bring her attention back to her physical training but thoughts of the mysterious stranger lingered, who was he and why did he wear that mask? She wondered.


	2. Cafeteria: Food for Thought

Scene Two: Cafeteria

Food for Thought

Over the next few days there was much muttering about the stranger…apparently called Zechs Merquise. Gossip in the dining hall was especially intense and though the individual in question tried to ignore the talk, it was doubtlessly difficult to hide behind that impassive mask. He sat alone at a table in the corner. His mouth was set in a mild frown. His attention fairly riveted between the pages of a book on aeronautic theory and practice. Actually calling it mere book was somewhat deceptive, tome might be a better word, and having started school late he had a lot to digest and little time to do it in. It was no surprise he had little appetite for the meatloaf and glazed carrots that sat untouched on the tray beside his elbow.

Noin gathered up her courage, gripping her own tray tightly in both hands, "I-Is this seat taken?" she faltered, knowing very well that it wasn't.

He did not reply at first and she wondered if he had even heard her. Still, she didn't want to seen impolite and just plop down on the bench across the table from him. She thought of calling him by name to get his attention but what would she say? 'Mr. Marquise, Cadet Marquise, Zechs…Zek everyone knew OF him…but it seemed no one KNEW him at all. Nion bit her lower lip tentatively and finally cleared her throat, which felt unaccountably dry.

The platinum haired young man looked up suddenly at the sound, surprise shining in his startlingly blue eyes. "Do you care if I join you?" She repeated the request, a little more confidently despite the weight of that unwavering gaze.

It took a few heartbeats for him to respond, "No, of course not, as you please." He said one hand lifting from the page to wave expressively. The gesture, like so many other things about him, branded him nobility as surely as if he wore a sash of office along with his seemingly tailored fatigues.

"I am Lucrezia Noin." She smiled pleasantly, setting down her tray and easing herself onto the well worn bench. Her muscles complained of long sessions on the obstacle course, too much studying and not enough sleep.

"Zechs Merquise…Well met." He said hesitantly. The archaic greeting seemed to fit him much better than if he had said, "Nice to meet you." But it still seemed somewhat odd to her ear.

"Aren't you hungry Zechs Merquise?" she asked playfully.

"I suppose it is dreadfully cold by now." he said setting aside the book with a sigh. "No help for it I suppose," He reflected finally removing foil lid from his grape juice. He took a sip then licked his lips savoring the tart liquid.

Noin grimaced, emptying two sweetener packets into her own drink and stirring it before deciding it was even moderately palatable. The menu was not particularly creative at Victoria Lake but it was nutritious what is more, the portions were 'generally adequate to fuel an active individual'. Noin had always been a trifle hungry at home and this made a nice change.

As she bit hard into an unpeeled apple and could not help but notice Zech's did not shovel food into his mouth as so many of her classmates did. He ate carefully, taking small bites. Though the fork was recycled plastic, just like everyone else's, he held it as if it were actual silverware. His littlest finger curled up just a bit when he brought the food to his mouth, another telltale sign of educated refinement.

He was watching her too. A ghost of a smile flitted around the corner of his thin lips, though it was next to impossible to read the expression behind his impassive silver mask. Again she was stunned by the intensity of his blue eyes. There was a glint of steel in them. It seemed the young man had been drawn in a template of rare metals, Silver face, platinum hair, steel eyes…iron resolve, or so the others had said. "Am I to call you Lucrezia, or is there something else you prefer?" he asked politely.

"Most here just call me Noin." She admitted wanting to add, 'but you can call me what you like.'


	3. Gymnasium: the Challenge

Scene Three: Gymnasium

The Challenge

She watched from the sidelines as Zech's squared off against his opponent. Both were dressed in the featureless white fencing jackets; Marquis even exchanged his customary silver mask for the usual type of steel mesh. It still obscured his features, even more so in fact…but she found the change tantalizing. It made him seem more…normal perhaps? Noin examined the thought then pushed it away.

Even the boys in the locker room had not gotten a glimpse at what lie behind that mask and the blonde's secretiveness earned him a whole host of new nicknames; Frog-Face, Metal-head, Gargoyle, Destro, even Platinum Prince. It was the last that seemed to affect him the most. Noin was sure she had seen him wince and wondered why.

Normally the enigmatic young man was reserved almost to a fault. If she knew him a bit better she might say he was a bit insecure…not so on the dueling field. The change of masks seemed to change his temperament as well. He was a tiger. The saber seemed like a natural extension of his arm. His defense was impeccable and his offence was fluid as a vipers kiss. His opponent was clearly outclassed in every way.

But Zechs did not humiliate the other boy, as well he could have. Instead he drew the other fighter out, making him work hard, forcing him to perform his very best. It was a grand display of swordsmanship and Nion was sure Marquise's opponent learned a great deal without him ever saying a word.

The tall blond exuded charisma. Those around him were either drawn to him…or filled with such envy it easily turned to hatred. It seemed there were few who could maintain middle ground. Truthfully Noin felt herself slipping inextricably to his side. "Nice match." She smiled. "You were toying with him…but I don't think he suspects it."

"Good eye, Miss Noin. I've been told you are Victoria's reigning champion of fence will you do me the honor?"

"So be it." She smiled slipping on her own fencing mask and drawing her blade.

Most of the fencers in the league had been trained in strip fencing moving only at right angles to one another. But it soon became apparent that these two were of a decidedly different school. After the formal salute they circled like two great predators, each trying to gauge the others tactics by their movement alone, measuring, probing for an opening with their eyes first-before their blades even crossed.

Between masters, the art of fence is much like chess played at light-speed. Your body must defend from the present attack by instinct while your mind must leap three steps ahead to predict your how your opponent will counter and prepare for the following action. The other combatants on the floor stopped to watch the unprecedented spectacle. Being both taller and of longer limb Marquise did not need to get close to strike. But Noin was more flexible and slightly quicker on her feet. The two were evenly matched.

They moved with amazing synchronicity more like a formal dace than a battle. His blade lashed out and circled hers in an attempt to entrap it. She withdrew and his swipe caught only air as she danced away. Perry, riposte, lunge the move was so crisp it nearly took his breath away. But she caught only the fabric of his jacket as he tuned the force of her attack with his blade.

The battle wore on; both were perspiring, pushed to he utter limits of their skill. Zechs was an unknown quantity; the fencers had yet to gauge his mettle. But Noin was standing champion for a reason. One had as much chance of penetrating her defense as catching the wind and her attack devastating as fire. In one fluid movement her blade swept upward with unimaginable swiftness.

If they were using true edged weapons, rather than blunted practice blades, she would have taken a lock of his hair as a souvenir. She smiled to herself at the thought, imagining the golden trophy tied with a velvet ribbon. And in that fraction of an instant distraction his lightning quick coup lancé took her in the shoulder, just next to the collarbone.

"Touché!" she acknowledged breathlessly. "Nice hit Mr. Marquees. Well played indeed."

"You let me win." He insisted.

"Why ever would I do that?" she attempted to give him an innocent smile, it didn't work.

You-let-ME-Win!" he repeated and she could hear the grin in his voice. How she wished he would remove his mask…as she had as soon as the match was finished, but he did not. She could only imagine how his blue eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Well, if I did it was only because you were already fatigued from your previous match." She ran her fingers through her short hair, feeling the lingering dampness. How could he stand having his face covered all the time? She wondered.

"Right." He scoffed shaking his head with unbelief. The buzzer sounded signaling the end of practice and the cadets filed off to their respective dressing rooms.


	4. Lakeside: Time Out

Scene four: Lakeside

Scene Four: Lakeside

Time Out

It was Sunday afternoon and she had nothing scheduled for the rest of the day. Noin strolled idly along the lake. Every so often she would stoop to pick up a particularly nice pebble. One was pure white a smoothed oval on her palm. The next was dark as obsidian all the rough edges ground away by the gentle agitation of the water. The third was pink with a few yellow lines, a bit larger than the others but it really didn't matter. She had walked about a half mile along the shore before she stopped. There wasn't any reason she chose this particular spot but it was secluded from view of the campus by a few small islands and the angle of the afternoon sun danced pleasantly across the water. She smiled wistfully and proceeded to skip her stones on the shimmering surface.

She watched the rings widen and intersect with one another before they were lost in the greater ripples of the lake. How like life. She sighed. Will anything we do make any lasting effect? She wondered. She fought and struggled to be the best, but could one more soldier really change the world? She shook her head and threw the next stone purposely arching it high so it made a loud -plop- as it hit the surface.

She heard leaves rustle behind her and she caught her breath in surprise, half turning her back on the lake to gaze into the deep woods that comprised the east boundary of the academy precinct. She was surprised to find Zechs stretched out on a low branch of a tree reading a book. Even more unbelievably he was wearing a pair of crimson swim trunks and his damp hair was laying slick against his bare chest.

The masked young man laced his fingers around a branch, a bit higher than the one he had been reclining on, and slipped gently to the sand. Her wandering gaze cast about the shore line. She could easily pick out the prints made by his bare feet. Clearly he had been in this secluded spot for quite some time.

He bent to pick up a few stones at the water line and likewise skipped them across the surface of the lake: some making the contact with the water Four or even six times before they finally sank into the crystal waters. They stood in silence for what seemed a long time till finally he asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really. This is where I come when I'm tired of thinking." She admitted quietly.

"I can leave you alone if you like." He volunteered.

"I don't mind the company. Besides you were here first…swimming?" she hazarded to guess though her gaze slid poignantly across his masked visage.

"It is titanium, it won't rust." He quietly answered her unspoken question and braced himself for the inevitable follow up, 'where did you get it" or 'why do you wear it?' or any of a half dozen other awkward questions he had to field since arriving at the academy.

If she could see the thoughts flicking behind that impassive mask she would have been surprised to learn the helm had been a part of his growing up. It was his treasure He had found it dusty and forgotten in the back of the armory. It represented seemingly endless summers playing knights and warriors till he dropped off to sleep from sheer exhaustion still wearing it. When the time came to venture into public once more the mask had seemed like the best answer to his dilemma. Still Zech's couldn't just explain such things…even if he had wanted to.

But Noin surprised him. She didn't ask. She simple said "Oh." And left it at that, turning again toward the lake. She didn't see his grateful smile.

"You look tired." He pointed out.

"I had to sit for an exam. It took almost four hours. She said rubbing her temple meaningfully. "I think my mind is near fried. I have no idea how I did." She admitted nervously running her fingers through her dark hair.

"I'm sure you did fine…you always have the highest scores in the class. Even if you messed up a few questions you'll still be head and shoulders above everyone else." Zechs assured her.

She smiled playfully and couldn't help poking the tall boy in the ribs. "You'd know all about being head and shoulders above everyone else don't you."

Zech chuckled, "I wasn't always this tall…in fact it is a rather recent development. If you knew me last year we'd likely have been the same height.

"Academically speaking you are shooting up the ranks just as fast. As soon as you get accustomed to the grading system we will be neck in neck."

"You certainly set the bar high Miss Noin." Zechs scrunched his toes into the sand uncertainly.

"I must, Mr. Marquise. I'm a scholarship student. If I don't perform my very best, they'll realize I don't belong here and toss me out on my ear. I'm not going to be a waitress."

Zechs face twisted in a crooked smile as he imagined her behind the counter of some grubby diner. The thought of Lucrezia Nion with a little paper hat and white apron was just ludicrous. His intense gaze judged she was meant to wield a weapon not a spatula. "Miss Noin there is no doubt in ANYONES mind that you belong here. Do you even know how to cook?" he asked incredulously.

"I can make a fairly good pot of tea…and corn muffins, from a box." She admitted.

"Then I expect that I have a greater chance of being sentenced to serve as chief-cook and bottle-washer than you do. I'll have you know I have quite a history of breaking eggs and have learned the sorts of things you can mix with them so they end up as omelets. I've even been made to clean up the mess afterwards." He smiled arching his back in the dwindling sunlight. "Speaking of food…we should probably head back or we will miss dinner."

At the mention of food her stomach growled noisily. "Race you." She challenged.

"Not till I've got my shoes back on." He amended, returning to the tree-line to retrieve his shirt, towel, book and shoes.

"Ready?" she asked impatiently.

"Go!" he shouted and was off like a shot. Zechs ran with easy grace his hair streaming out behind him like a comets tail.

"NO fair!" She called bolting after the hastily retreating figure.


	5. Simulator: Target Acquisition

Scene Five: Battle Sim

Target Acquired

All her concentration was riveted on the curved view-screen before her. Beyond it Noin could just barely make out the moon lit landscape. Trees closed about her and saw the nearest ones tremble with each step of her battle mech. She couldn't help but admire whoever had programmed this scenario. The attention to detail was extraordinary. It was easy to forget she was in a simulator and not an actual battle suit. The harness and controls were the same of course but the price of failure was a mildly unpleasant jolt of electricity rather than a lengthy stay in the infirmary…or worse.

Suddenly the artificial night exploded with the brilliance of laser fire. Lucrezia had not been lulled into a false sense of security, her nimble fingers practically danced across the controls bringing her weapons to bear on her unseen attackers. The targeting computer sent a dizzying flood of tactical data to the edge of her view-screen. She sent a cascade of concussion missals into the hidden bunker and sidestepped another volley of fire. The computer registered a second mobile suit emerging from the forest. It was in her targeting reticle but she held her fire for a heartbeat, "Unidentified suit operator, State your intensions." She challenged into her headset.

"Lightning Ace here, ready to assist." She recognized Zecks's voice immediately and knew he must have been directed to take the simulator facing her own in the darkened examination room. Noin quickly relayed the tactical data her computer had gathered and they quickly divied up the targets concentrating fire on the escaping transport before it erupted in a mind numbing flare of brilliance against the night sky. Zechs performed flawlessly, as usual, and the two of them quickly resolved the issue. Surely, it would not be long before he had earned the title his call sign implied.

'Wind-fire to base, mission accomplished." She confirmed with a relived sigh and the canopy lifted with a pressurized hiss. She climbed out of the pod and teetered unsteadily on her feet. Disorientation was a common side effect of the simulator but she felt particularly self conscious appearing weak before the masked gentlemen. Zechs never appeared the slightest bit off balance, sometimes she wondered if he had been born in a castle or a cockpit. Noin took a few tentative steps away from the simulator pod and His gloved hand caught her upper arm just as she was about to stumble.

"Nice assist Lightning." She smiled up at him.

"You as well Ms. Fire; that was a fine session, I rather enjoyed it." He replied casually.

"It was a good SIM, very well thought out…nice details too." she agreed.

"I'll be sure to tell Treize you said so." He smiled enthusiastically.

"Treize Khushrenada you mean…the scenario was one of his?" she asked surprised, "How can you be sure?" Everyone had heard stories of the top ranked student of the previous graduating class. There was talk that he was considering a position as instructor but so far that was still rumor. Even so, if you wanted to be the best, His records were the ones you had to beat.

Zechs seemed amused by her reaction. He chuckled as he explained, "Treize and I grew up together he is almost my brother. Before you say anything, no, I knew nothing of the scenario in advance…but I recognized the location. It is near his family's summer home. I've been hunting in those woods…swam in the lake too, it is beautiful at night. He captured the feel of it perfectly." he explained wistfully.

"Without the combat I hope." Noin ventured to suggest.

"The only thing that ever assaulted us was midges." The blond confirmed confidentially.

Simulations, especially those with quality such as this, feel breathtakingly real. Noin would have thought the experience of fighting in a place that held such happy memories for him would be unsettling. She knew what it was like to see ones childhood haunts touched by war and would just as soon not revisit the experience.

Up to this point Zechs had been uniformly tight-lipped about his past. She thought he had been about to tell her something at the lake but she had not wanted to press him and the moment had passed. Usually he was so intense, driven almost--She suspected his youth was as tinged by horror as hers had been. But in this instance it was as if his emotional mask slipped just a bit, even if the silver one was firmly in place, as ever.

Clearly Treize Khushrenada was someone Zechs trusted…not merely admired, they were family. Noin filed this tantalizing tidbit of information away for later. It would likely take a lifetime to unravel the enigma that was Zechs Merquise, but Lucrezia Noin could think of less satisfying hobbies.


	6. Campus: Necessary Assist

Scene Six: Library

Necessary Assist

Noin was in the library desperately trying to wrap her head around trans-distal quantum mechanics. She always took copious notes during the lecture classes but this time it made her headache just trying to decipher her shorthand from the day before. She scanned the textbook and cross referenced it with the diagrams she downloaded on her laptop.

She sighed in frustration. Zechs might think she had no need to worry about her academic standing but she knew the truth. 'You can't do this.' The voice of doubt whispered. She tried to silence it with a mouthful of hot chocolate…finding it had become lukewarm chocolate. She glanced at her watch. Had she really been sitting here for four hours?

"Noin." The quiet voice startled her and she turned to see Zechs leaning against one of the nearby bookshelves. She was getting better at reading his expressions past the mask and the one he wore now was one she had never seen on him before, it seemed to be…worry.

"Is something wrong Zechs?" she asked concerned.

He bit his lip. "Are you terribly busy?" he asked seemingly unable to meet her gaze.

"No, I need a break anyway." She told him fervently hoping what she had read might make more sense if she took a bit of time to digest it before trying to cram more into her overtaxed mind.

He came over and folded himself into one of the overstuffed chairs in the study area. his normally squared shoulders slumped. "I was wondering…If you'd mind…" he faltered.

"What is it Marquise? Just spit it out, I won't bite…promise." she asked as her worry increased.

She had to lean in to hear his uncharacteristically timid whisper, "I have to get a round of shots." He shivered. "Will you go to the infirmary with me?"

"Sure, no problem." She told him as it if were the most natural request in the world. A lot of people were squeamish when it came to needles. It didn't make him weak in her eyes. "When are you scheduled to go?" she asked.

"About fifteen minutes." He admitted, his hands clenching involuntarily into fists.

"Lets go now so I can drop my books and laptop off in my dorm first."

"All right," He agreed.

Noin felt a bit guilty leaving him standing under a tree while she ran up to her room. He still seemed a bundle of nerves and he'd taken to rubbing his hand against the back of his neck in his agitation. But she didn't leave him alone for more than a few minutes. He still seemed relieved when she was back at his side…almost as if he expected her to have forgotten her promise and leave him to fend for himself.

"No problem, I picked up some cash too. How about I treat you to a hot chocolate at the commissary afterwards?"

"You don't have to do that." he said his sapphire gazing on the grass at his feet.

"I want to." she told him giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

He graced her with a weak smile.

---Scene Six-B: Infirmary---

She had to wait in the hall when he was actually in the exam room but at his request the nurse left the door open. Nion peered around the corner to see him sitting in the edge of the exam table his shirt was off and she could see his exposed shoulders and back but the silver helm remained.

This nurse was all business. Clearly the man dealt with hundreds of cadets every week and Cadet Marquise 67350-Z. was nothing special to him. His eyes flitted over the boy's chart briefly as he recorded height, weight, blood pressure and temperature. "Ahhh" the boy said as he tried not to choke on the tongue depressor.

"Fine…fine," The man said in a bland voice. "The doctor will be in shortly," and with that he was gone."

"You still there Ms. Fire?" Zechs asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Ready to assist Ace." She called back. Somehow reducing the situation to tactical language felt more appropriate, safer.

"Good." He sighed. "Don't leave. OK?"

"I've got you Six-You're covered."

She could hear him sigh, "Thanks, Nine."

Lucrezia saw the doctor only briefly before he closed the exam room door. Still she took note the data pad tucked under his arm and the covered metal tray likely containing the sterilized syringes and serums Zech so dreaded. It was standard procedure. All the cadets received injections every few months like clockwork. She was sure Marquees would get used to it soon enough. Until then, she didn't mind being his backup.

The doctor certainly seemed to be taking his time it there. Nion was beginning to worry for the boy again. Perhaps he needed a few extra shots since he had started the semester late. She wasn't exactly sure what they were being inoculated for; Influenza, tetanus, dysentery, dengue fever, it could have been anything really. But Soldiers were trained to follow their superior's orders without question…and that was especially true when it came to medical matters.

The doctor barely acknowledged her when he left the room but did motion that she could go in if she wished. Zech had replaced his uniform blouse but did not attempt to button it. He seemed very pale and a sheen of sweat glistened on his chest and arms. "Are you all right?" She asked.

He nodded and sighed…rubbing the back of his neck again.

"Here, allow me," Noin tried to put as much confidence in her voice as she could and started doing up his buttons before he had a chance to object. "Now, Lets see about that hot chocolate…or would you prefer ice cream?"

"Ice cream?" It was as if the word breathed life back into the boy. He smiled and licked his lips, seeming suddenly a much younger than he usually appeared.

"Ice cream it is then. Let's get out of here." She offered, and he didn't need to be told twice.


	7. Rooftop: Resolution

Scene Seven: Rooftop

Final Resolution

She carefully spread a beach towel on the flat roof of the dormitory and lay back innocently watching the stars. They had no plans to meet thought she had been here the past several nights to watch this unprecedented meteor shower. She heard the soft footfalls on the cinder tiles and felt the lean form detach itself from the shadows.

"Mind if I join you?" Zechs asked in a hushed whisper.

"No, of course not. As you please." She smiled up at him.

He had had the forethought to bring his own towel and set it near hers. With practiced ease he pulled his long platinum hair into a que-doubled in on itself-before lying down with his hands folded beneath his head.

They lay there in silence for a long time listening to the crickets and watching the sky. Both were still a bit too young to be distracted overmuch by the nearness of the other. For now they were just two friends ignoring a few rules to spend time together.

It was Zechs who first broke the silence…quietly naming the various lights he saw in the sky as if they were old friends.

"I never knew you were so knowledgeable about the stars." Noin reflected calmly.

"My father and I…" he began but the words died on his lips. This sky over the kingdom of Sanc had looked decidedly different and the boy who's father took him out on the balcony to watch the stars had not been named Zechs Merquise. The night air was not particularly cool still he shivered.

"It is all right." Nion whispered taking his hand in hers, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too."

He leaned up on one elbow and looked at her. "You have never asked, have you Lu…" The nickname made her feel important…like a particularly trusted confidant, she squeezed his hand gently but said nothing and he continued, "I know you want to know why I wear this mask. The question has been in your eyes since that first day in the cafeteria but you have never said anything. You don't want to make me uncomfortable." He whispered.

"I did want to know back then, I'll not lie. But I'd like to think I know you a bit now. You may wear that mask but it isn't who you are Zechs. You are a boy…a nice boy and that is what really matters. You are my friend."

He held onto her hand as if it were a life line, it seemed that if she were not there to anchor him he would go drifting off into the inky darkness…into the void of space, with only the cold dead stars for company. "There was a fire…there was a fire, and my parents were killed…I saw them."

"I saw my parents die too, but it was soldiers who took them from me." She whispered still gripping his hand. "It is not easy being alone in the world."

"You…understand?" he sounded stunned. She only nodded. "Do you…Do you still want to see?"

"Only if you want to show me," She told him firmly. She had learned to look beyond the mask hadn't she? Still she braced herself wondering, not for the first time, if the injections he received were not the usual sort. Perhaps they were to prevent the rejection of skin grafts or control infection…burns could be horrible she knew. No matter how bad the damage was she would not show fear…or pity, knowing both could be equally devastating in their own way.

He took several deep breaths. He clearly wanted to do this but was reluctant. "I am here for you." She told him softly.

The boy nodded, acceptingly and with one movement, the silver helm was free.

"Zechs!" she breathed in quiet awe gazing at his face for the first time. Her hand raised on its own to pull the tie loose from his hair setting the white gold tresses free. He was absolutely handsome. There was not a single mark marring his creamy skin…she was not naive enough to say he had no scars - they were just on the inside, the same as hers were.

She wasn't sure what he read into her tone but his cheeks colored. "I'm sorry." He whispered partially turning his face away. "I shouldn't have." he moved to replace the mask but she placed her other hand on his chest to stop him.

"Don't…Please, not yet." She just wanted to look at him a bit longer, memorize those fine features. "You have given me your trust this night. I could not imagine a better gift. I will not let you down…ever."

He breathed a sigh of relief and smiled bashfully. "You ARE my friend." He told her finally.

And she smiled…

One day M'lard Peacecraft, Prince of Sanc, would stand before all people unmasked. They would gasp in awe and astonishment at his apparent return from the dead. But there was one who would be quietly waiting in the wings even then. For as cadets a bond had been forged and these two were, beneath it all, united in unwavering friendship…the pride of Victoria.


End file.
